


Loud

by nerdzeword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reflects on his best friend's mental health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> So depending on what kind of response I get on this, I might write this from Hermione's perspective as well. 
> 
> I mostly wrote this because I grew up in a very loud house, where one or all of us were always yelling at each other, both in excitement or anger, I find it hard to adjust to people who aren't used to how loud I am all the time. Or just how passionate in general.  
> I relate to Hermione a lot, and I think that if she found the right person to support her, she could be just as loud and passionate as I am. Something you don't get to see very much of, past the first book, as Harry and Ron are always telling her to kindly shut up (in the best way of course).  
> Let me know what you think!

They were the loudest couple he knew. This came as a surprise to Harry, as loud was not a word he would normally use to describe Hermione Granger. She was a know it all, a bit abrasive, and an introvert. But loud she was not. Not until she got within 50 feet of Draco Malfoy that is.

Harry never really thought of Draco as being a loud person either, he always seemed to give off this weird 'quiet and brooding type’ vibe. But whenever he and Hermione got anywhere near one another, his voice rose to heights never before heard.

They were loud about everything. They were loud when they laughed, and when they cried,(something Harry had only witnessed once) and they were especially loud when they argued. They argued more often than not it seemed.

They argued so much in fact, that the Weasleys had a bet going on how long it took them to get a divorce. Harry had opted out of that bet, the couple had been through too much to just give up on one another.

Hermione and Draco's marriage was unusual to say the least. They had done everything backwards, and seemed to be fond of continuing the tradition. But Harry knew something that few others did. He knew about Scorpius.

Hermione had been little over 24 when she had confessed to Harry that she was pregnant. With Draco Malfoys child no less. The two had become close after working in close quarters at the ministry for several years. So when Hermione had wanted a child of her own, she had gone to Draco for help. His parents had insisted that they get married right away of course, something neither Draco, nor Hermione particularly cared about.

Nine months later, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was born. He shared a birthday with Harry's own son James. The couple had moved to France to avoid the press, and to relocate Draco's recently inherited business, shortly before Scorpius' birth.

They had returned to England three years later without a son.

The news of Hermione's marriage was quite the surprise to the public upon the couple’s return to Britain. The only ones having known previously being the few people in the couple's close circle, and all of the Weasleys. Harry and Ginny remained the only ones to know about little Scorpius, however even they only got to meet their Godson twice.

 

Harry smiled as he watched his friend and her husband argue over whether or not black should be considered a real color. Harry thought they must be getting better if they could argue over trivial matters again. It had been a long time coming.

Hermione had been in a dark place when she first returned, she barely spoke and even when she did, she was quieter than she had ever been in school. She would retreat into herself and stare out a window for hours at a time, not moving or making a sound. Sometimes, Harry thought he saw her breathing stop.

Draco became a ghost.

He did everything he was supposed to, he went to work, went out with friends, hosted fancy parties. But Harry could tell he didn’t mean it. It was as if when Scorpius had died, he had taken his parents with him.

Harry had thought that with their reason for being together gone, they might split up. As usual, they proved him wrong. He learned after the fact, that when they withdrew into themselves, they also withdrew into each other. What he missed while he was watching from the sidelines, was all the times Draco came home from work early just so Hermione didn’t have to be alone as long. All the times Hermione got up early to make Draco lunch, so he didn’t have to deal with as many people. All the times they cried on one another’s shoulders behind locked bedroom doors. All the times they forced each other out of bed, and every time they prodded one another to raise their voices higher and higher.

Now, nearly a year after their abrupt return to England, they once again had a reason to be loud. Ginny passed Harry their youngest, Lily, who had just turned one the day before.

"I'm going to go break those two up before someone gets injured" Harry just looked at his wife, amused. Despite the noise, Hermione and Draco had yet to injure themselves or anyone else. In fact, he often wondered if they fought for fun.

"Listen to your wife Malfoy. She's always right!" Ginny was one of the few who could keep up with the Malfoys in the loud department.

"No. She's just pregnant." Draco retorted. Draco and Ginny had something of a rivalry going for Hermione's affections. Harry wasn't sure if Hermione exploited it or just didn't notice.

"Will both of you shut up and help me hang these streamers?" She snapped at her husband and best friend. Harry was leaning towards the exploiting theory, as both of them jumped to do as she instructed.

It was only five minutes before Hermione and Draco were yelling at one another again. It was ten before they had started a water fight with their wands, their yelled insults and screeches reaching all the way into the house. Within a half hour after that, Ginny had given up trying to make them stop, and joined in the fun, birthday party completely forgotten. Over the next hour, all Harry could hear were the sounds of Draco and Hermione’s rambunctious laughs as they banded together to crush the many Weasleys who had shown up for Lily’s birthday party.

 

Lyra Malfoy would be born six months later. Her cries would echo so loudly through St. Mungos, that the nurses would be forced to put up silencing charms on all of the wards, so not to disturb the other patients. Harry would swear for years that she was the loudest child he knew.

 

Until Caelum came along that is.


End file.
